1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gas bearings and, more particularly, to gas lubricated spindle bearings with stabilizing flexure assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bearing assemblies are widely used for interfacing driving machines, e.g., motors with driven machines. There are various ball bearing, liquid lubricated and gas lubricated bearing assemblies in the prior art.
As the mechanical machinery technology becomes more and more sophisticated, more and more demands of accuracy and precision are placed on spindles interfacing rotating machinery. For example, computer disk pack transports, precision rotating instrumentation, precision rotating mirrors, machine tools and other rotating machinery demand continuous precise operation of the drive train and highly accurate spindle performance. Thus, high demands are placed on the bearing assemblies interfacing the stationary and rotary parts and there is a constant effort to improve bearing assemblies and spindle performance. There is a continuous search to develop bearing assemblies and spindles of increased accuracy and precision in the rotation of the spindle even under adverse atmospheric conditions; simplicity of construction, and requiring minimal amounts of lubricant.